


Stuck

by Ponderosa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bodily Fluids, Come Shot, Digital Art, Fanart, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless half-shifted werewolf!Alfred pov smut fanart. Super NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck




End file.
